Jack on Ice
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Il souffla un bon coup et s'élança sur la glace.


_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

Ça avait été immédiat, Jack était tombé amoureux. Du haut de ses cinq ans et demi, il restait fixé sur l'écran, serrant un coussin contre lui alors que ses parents dormaient. Il se réveillait souvent la nuit et au lieu de rester dans sa chambre à attendre que le marchand de sable ne repasse, il descendait devant la télé et regardait ce qui passait. Après avoir malheureusement découvert que sa chaîne de dessins animés arrêtait de fonctionner après 21h, il zappait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Et ce soir-là, il était tombé sur ça. Un programme sur une compétition de patinage artistique. Il n'y connaissait rien, pour lui le seul sport qu'il y avait, c'était la balle au prisonnier. Mais il resta médusé devant l'écran. Un à un il regarda les participants entrer, et faire leur chorégraphie. Il y en avait plus doué que d'autres et une des filles finit même par glisser et s'étaler de tout son long sur la glace. Puis il avait vu le dernier concurrent. Un garçon pas très grand, qu'il avait pris pour une fille. Mais quand il entra sur la glace, Jack n'osa plus bouger de peur de briser ce moment. Le patineur bougeait avec une telle grâce, une telle aisance que c'en était magnifique. C'était comme si la glace glissait sous ses patins pour l'aider à faire ses figures. Comme si l'air l'aidait à pivoter sur lui-même et à bouger. Il bougeait dans tous les sens comme si la gravité n'existait plus, se repositionner comme s'il n'avait pas sauté à un mètre de hauteur. Et Jack, devant cet exploit resta pantois. La chanson qui tournait s'arrêta trop vite et le patineur exécuta sa dernière figure avant de saluer la foule sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Jack éteint la télévision, sachant que de toute manière, tout ce qu'il y aurait après serait moins bien.

Quand il annonça à ses parents le lendemain matin au petit déjeuné qu'il voulait devenir patineur artistique, sa mère lâcha la bouteille de jus d'orange et son père s'étouffa avec son café. Ils se jetaient des regards inquiets devant cet avis si soudain et si inattendu. Et quand quelques années plus tard, ils découvrirent quand Jack n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée, ils l'inscrivent à la patinoire du quartier. Jack s'entraîna presque tous les jours pendant les 11 ans qui suivirent. Il y allait sans relâche, négligeait ses amis, son travail scolaire, et presque tout le reste. Il avait encore la silhouette du garçon en tête et ses mouvements et il s'appliqua à les reproduire. Puis il en inventa de nouveaux et se fit des chorégraphies entières dans son esprit. Quand il eut quinze ans, il fut repéré par un agent artistique qui rencontra ses parents pour lueur parler de l'immense talant qu'avait leur fils. Il leur demanda de le laisser concourir à une compétition qui aurait lieu le mois prochain et avec quelque réticence, ils acceptèrent. Jack travailla encore plus et une fois arrivé au jour du concours, il fut plus qu'étonné de voir qu'il avait gagné haut la main. Par la suite, il enchaîna les compétitions, les interviews, et les trophées pour finalement arriver aux jeux olympiques.

Il n'était pas spécialement envieux ou avide de gagner, il voulait juste participer et faire de son mieux. Quand il vit les autres participants, stressé, grossier, se lançant des piques, il se fit discret et fonça vers sa loge. Malheureusement en route, il percuta quelqu'un. Il se retrouva au sol en un rien de temps et la personne qui l'avait percuté l'aida à se relever.

-Pardon, je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Ce n'est pas grave sourit Jack devant la sincérité de l'homme.

-Vous participez à l'épreuve ?

-Oui. Je viens d'Amérique.

-Alors bonne chance, sourit l'homme.

-Excusez-moi, dit Jack en fronçant les sourcils. Vous me dites quelque chose, on ne se serait pas déjà vu ?

L'homme rigola.

-Je débarque tout droit de Norvège. Non, je pense que là où vous vous m'avez vu, c'est à la télé. Je m'appelle Hamish Haddock.

Jack pâlit. Il avait entendu ce nom juste une fois mais ça l'avait marqué à vie.

-C'est… C'est grâce à vous que je suis là.

Hamish sembla gêné soudainement.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui… Enfin, j'imagine qu'on vous dit ça souvent. J'ai vu une de vos représentations quand j'étais petit, et depuis… Depuis j'en suis arrivé là.

-Oh… Eh bien… J'espère que je vous porterais chance, sourit Hamish.

-HICCUP !

Hamish soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne suis pas sourd, Rustik.

Un homme un peu plus petit que lui, le cheveu noir et le visage gras l'attrapa par le bras.

-Amènes-toi, ils ont dit que les juges doivent se réunir avant le début.

-C'est bon, j'arrive.

-Magnes toi !

Hamish eut juste le temps de faire un petit signe d'au revoir à Jack avant de disparaître. Jack souffla, et pour la première fois, bien déterminé à gagner, il alla se changer pour se mettre en piste.

-Frost, c'est à toi !

Jack souffla un bon coup avant de se lever et de marcher vers l'entrée de la patinoire. Il écouta l'annonce du présentateur et attendit les premières notes de musique. Il songea que quand il avait commencé, il n'avait même pas voulu en arriver là, lui tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était patiner. Faire bouger son corps avec autant d'aisance et de grâce que l'avait fait Hamish Haddock il y a quinze ans. Et aujourd'hui, Hamish Haddock se trouvait sur la tribune d'en face, prêt à juger la moindre de ses performances et le moindre de ses échecs. Alors qu'il entendit les premières notes raisonner, il se jura qu'Hamish Haddock serait fier de lui et qu'il ne trouverait aucune imperfection dans son travail. Il souffla un bon coup et s'élança sur la glace.


End file.
